unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A strange and beautiful stone
|details = Mr. Bickel says he wants an expert in precious stones to come immediately. You discovered the cornflower blue, didn't you... This should be the perfect job for you. Please immediately go visit Mr. Bickel. |step1 = /A secret strictly kept/Amsterdam/Bickel the Mogul/ Before I tell you what my request is about, I need you to promise me one thing. You need to keep this all a secret. If you can't do that, then just forget all about it and leave now. So... can you keep things mum? |step2 = /Rare, famous stone/Amsterdam/Bickel the Mogul/ Hmm, looking you in the eye, I think I can trust you. You see, I bought a beautiful stone from a Jeweller who returned from Ceylon the other day. The centre of the jewel is a burning red and that's wrapped in a pale green. When I first saw it, I recognised it as a rare and exquisite stone! Beside that, it possesses a mystical power. And that's... |step3 = /Clinging stone/Amsterdam/Bickel the Mogul/ If you clutch this stone for a short while, it attracts dust from the area around it. Then whoever holds this can also have the jewel absorb whatever disaster may befall them! But... it's still unclear where the stone originated from. First, head to Calicut and search for answers very casually. Best of luck. |step4 = /Split ruby/Calicut/City Girl behind Venetian Consul/ Oh, listen to this. For my birthday, my father got me a ruby necklace. Rubies are very expensive, right? So I was very happy. But I was careless and dropped the necklace on the ground. And, at that time, the stone cracked... But rubies are hard. They're not supposed to break so easily. But, you know... |step5 = /Emerald hair accessory/Calicut/City Girl/ My father just smiled and said he'd buy me something again if I wanted, like an emerald, for instance. I thought he was joking, so I asked him for one. And then he gave me an emerald hair ornament! But our family isn't all that wealthy. I'm thinking maybe my father stole it... Because of that, I had to talk to someone... |step6 = /What my father did on Ceylon/Calicut/City Girl/ I asked a Port Official and it seems that my father has been going to Ceylon to acquire the jewels. I know he's not the kind of person to act like a thief... So please! Can you investigate what he was doing in Ceylon? |step7 = /Father who heads to the outskirts/Ceylon/Gatekeeper/ Oh, I remember letting that man pass through the gates. He had a little bag hanging from his waist and he was carrying a small pickaxe. There'a a jewel mine on the edge of town, but imagine heading out there without hiding at all what you're doing... Ha... If you want to know more, it will take five rubies to get me really talking. |step8 = /Various ores/Ceylon/Gatekeeper/ Then listen up. But you didn't hear this from me. When that man returned here, the little bag he was carrying was full of different gems. None of them were of particularly high quality, but he seemed to have some rubies, sapphires, emeralds and even diamonds!///Ruby/5 |step9 = /The mother vein/Ceylon/Gatekeeper/ But diamonds can't be found on this island. When I asked him about it, he said he had found the mother mine. Apparently, in that mine, all kinds of jewels can be found and different types are mixes together. Most importantly, if you want to know its location, it should be in the furthest part of town. |stepfinal = A strange and beautiful stone/East Ceylon/northeast corner/ Supposedly, in the furthest part of town, there is a mother mine which produces many types of jewels. Different kinds are also mixed together, so maybe the jewel acquired by Bicker was one of the stones that came from there. If you can find another like it, you'll know it's the same if it attracts dust while you clutch it in your hand. Search for the mine after making preparations. |discoXP = 1170 |cardXP = 585 |reportXP = 720 |reportfame = 250 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = map/Blue gem ore vein map/Search/11/Appraisal/11///Cornflower Blue |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = East Ceylon |seaarea = India, South coast }}